


rest and relaxation

by jonbsims



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, do not question this it's literally an excuse to make jon a catboy, jon is a catboy, kitten play, no beta we die like men, this is apparently a universe where there are fae and some of them are catboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonbsims/pseuds/jonbsims
Summary: Jon running around the Archives naked with nothing but a collar and seducing his assistants and boss certainly isn't a traditional way of relieving stress, but well, it works, doesn't it?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	rest and relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly self indulgent and that's all of y'all's problem now

It doesn’t really take any getting used to, having a fae coworker. 

After all, the fae working at the institute was fairly common - he certainly saw more at work than he would have in any normal setting.

It was a little more difficult, to not touch Jon’s fluffy tail that looks so soft, or to scratch behind his ears whenever his back was turned. Tim didn’t mind the petting, though, and he did mostly get over it. Still didn’t help with his crush any.

This, though - whatever was going on in the archives, had been going on for weeks - was a different matter entirely.

Martin used to daydream about sitting next to a purring Jon while kissing and petting him. That seemed, well, tame compared to what he got on a near daily basis now.

It seemed wrong, somehow - it seemed wrong in a lot of ways, actually, especially on a professional basis, even if they were beyond what was appropriate in a normal work environment at this point. It especially seemed wrong to do this to Jon just because of the non-human features he had.

That didn’t change the fact that on a regular basis, Jon would walk around the archives in nothing but a soft leather collar.

There were special rules when he didn’t have clothes on. He couldn’t use words - cats don’t know how to speak. He wasn’t to defy anyone in the archive’s orders. He wasn’t to remove his collar, this was considered defiance automatically. He wasn’t to do any of his normal Archivist duties during this time, that wasn’t the point of it, this was to help him relax. And, well, it certainly seemed to be doing its job.

If he broke any of the rules, he was to be punished, a variety of ways available. If he felt uncomfortable at any point, he could use his safe word, and all play would stop immediately.

Martin was nervous at first. Beyond nervous, really. Would Jon find this sort of treatment humiliating? What if someone, what if Martin crossed a boundary and it couldn’t be fixed? What if Jon felt pressured to have sex with one of them when he didn’t want to? What if this made things awkward out of playtime?

Luckily, these things didn’t really come into play. Jon made sure to make it clear exactly where his boundaries were, and more than that - this play made him more relaxed than Martin had ever seen him. Ever. He smiled more in a day than he had in a year, the tension that was so normally present in his entire body was virtually gone, and he seemed to have better relationships with the assistants than ever.

More surprising was how affectionate he became, even out of playtime.

Martin would regularly have Jon curled up on his lap, or sitting there with his head buried into Martin’s neck, to the point where he got used to petting with one hand and typing with the other. He gets licks and kisses aplenty, nibbles and bites on him ear while he’s trying to read through relevant material. 

There’s more than one occasion when snuggling on the break room couch devolves into making out devolves into...well. Martin’s pants feel tight just thinking about it.

Today, he’s just doing standard Archives work, reading over documents and deciding where to file them, if any followup is needed - the usual. He hears someone open the door and walk in. Nothing unusual, so he doesn’t look up until he can see Jon standing over his desk in the corner of his eye. He lifts up his gaze and gives a sweet smile.

“Hi, Jon. You’ll be happy to know we’ve been making pretty good progress. Things are looking a lot more organized!”

Jon, of course, doesn’t respond. Instead, he plops down onto Martin’s lap, curling up and nuzzling into Martin’s chest, who chuckles and starts to pet him.

“Sweet boy. Sweet Jon,” Martin murmurs, scratching behind Jon’s ears.

In response, the fae buries his face deeper into the man’s chest, a low rumbling purr coming from his throat. Martin continues to give him scritches and languidly rub his back and shoulders, focusing all attention on Jon for a few minutes before attempting to return to his work, lap still occupied.

This doesn’t last very long, of course.

Jon apparently gets tired of Martin trying to do other things - god forbid he actually get his work done for once - and starts mouthing lazy kisses to his bare neck. It’s something Martin can ignore, for a time, before they become more energetic. He can’t help but giggle at the ticklish feeling of it.

“Jon, stop it,” he says in a warning voice, though it comes out more lighthearted than he means it to.

Jon just nips at his collarbone, making him gasp, before moving on to decidedly more wet kisses along his neck.

“Jon,” he breathes as the fae bites and licks him, sucking hickeys into his jawline.

He gives up on trying to get back to work, instead pulling Jon into a proper kiss, greedily sucking at his tongue and biting his lip until it’s raw, enjoying the way the other starts to grind on his erection.

Martin is content to do just that until Jon pulls away, leaving both of them panting and flushed - he grabs one of Martin’s wrists, pulling his hand down to his cunt, encouraging his assistant to touch him. 

Martin accepts as soon as he realizes what Jon is trying to do, sliding his fingers into the soft folds. He feels a pool of heat in him at how wet the fae is, his fingers easily gliding across the velvety flesh. He slides two fingers in, and begins rubbing at Jon’s cock, who mewls, beginning to fuck himself on the thick fingers.

Martin relishes all the wordless noises Jon makes, sweet and completely honest, open. Vulnerable. He could probably cum just from watching a sight like this, but Jon decides there’s been enough of that, stops bouncing on his fingers and reaches down for his zipper.

The man gasps as his boxers are pushed down and his cock springs free. Jon quickly takes it in hand, circling the head with his thumb and stroking it several times before leading it to his hole. All at once, Martin is engulfed by his slick, tight warmth, and he groans as Jon clenches and unclenches around him.

Between the two of them working in tandem, they set a messy and fast pace, sharing open mouthed kisses that get drool everywhere, and holding each other tightly enough to hurt.

“Jo-n,” Martin groans, and Jon just howls and moans loudly, more desperate as time goes on.

This is definitely no longer a private affair.

Martin buries his face into Jon’s chest, chanting his name like a prayer and fucking up into that slick heat more and more frantically until he snaps Jon’s hips down one final time and cums. He can feel that Jon does, too, the almost punishing tightness around his cock milking him for all he’s worth.

In the sticky but pleasant calming down afterwards, they simply embrace, not daring to move an inch as the post coital haze fades and their breathing returns to normal. Martin rubs Jon’s back in calming little circles.

“‘m tired,” Jon mumbles.

“You broke the rule,” Martin says, amused and not surprised.

“I’m sure Elias will be very disappointed. Can we go take a shower, please?”

Martin teases, but he enjoys delicately washing Jon’s hair and scarred, but soft skin, enjoys being washed in return. Even more, he enjoys afterwards, when they dress in soft pajamas and curl up in the spare cot together, hugging each other until they fall asleep.


End file.
